crossoverplotsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Loveboard
Biography Status: Alive The Loveboard is one of the five leaders of the Dataverse. She is in charge of the Love Computer, and serves her court like other motherboards. The Loveboard, like any other motherboard, is universally recognized due to her name and status of the Love Computer, and unlike the other motherboards, she is a very caring individual and cares for about everyone, despite their attitude or side. The Loveboard headed into Roundabout purposefully to seek any other individual of her Computer. Her arrival was quick, and caused a lot of damage in the forest. She had awoken herself up and met her new-found ally, Shadow Kirby. They both agreed to stick by eachother and roamed the town of Roundabout as two allied figures, teaming together. Areas * Dataverse (Databrawl) * Roundabout * Universal Major Events Major Involvements in arcs: [ TBA ] Roundabout Upon her arrival * Nearly destroyed the forest upon her arrival, Met Shadow Kirby and formed an alliance with. Universal * Re-united with Motherboard and chatted with her for a while. Jealousy over being #1 Mom grew. Relationships Shadow Kirby Ever since Shadow Kirby and Loveboard formed an alliance, they have had an ever growing mother and son bond. Even if Shadow Kirby does not see her as a mother, Loveboard sees him as a son to her, and will forever protect him, no matter the cost. The Motherboard Sisters alike, they're both very well-known with each other and when together, chat a lot about recent events. Ever since Loveboard left the computer, they have not chatted since until her Universal visit. Trivia * The Loveboard uses her legs as a weapon, throwing powerful barrages of kicks while showing off her dance moves. * Loveboard, as a self-defense method uses metal gymnastics in order to convince hostiles to either submit to her or leave the computer. * Her favorite meal is an assortment of foods, topped off with some affection from her royal subjects or whoever she has invited to dinner. * Her favorite thing is you. While her least favorite thing is being without you. * Her preferred title is Mom / Mommy. * When you gain The Loveboards favor, she will give plently of hugs and kisses on the daily, and accepts them in return. * When The Loveboard is angry, she giggles menacingly at the target she is angry at. When sad or upset, she cuddles 1 or 2 of her subjects nearby. When overjoyed, she continues to show great affection to any nearby subjects and when captured by corruptions she attempts to offer services to her new masters. * When The Loveboard is weakened, she will shrink down into a mini version of herself, as small as a program but slightly bigger than one. * The Loveboard shows great affection to small programs like bytes. She finds them cute. * The Dataverse was one of the only places Lord Vortech failed to bypass. The Motherboards formed a defense too complex for any of Vortech's methods to get through. Category:Characters Category:Nostcore